Aeration systems are used in many different applications, including wastewater treatment. The use of aeration towers in series is inefficient and takes up space, it is also difficult to balance backpressure within the system. If a single tower is used and fluid is recirculated through the tank, treated fluid with microbubbles passing through the injector and pump are degraded and larger bubbles are formed. This reduces the efficiency of the system.